heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Drum (Dragon Ball Series)
Drum (ドラム, Doramu) is a supporting antagonist who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball. King Piccolo's fourth son following his release. Appearance Drum is a large, ogre-ish, frog-like Namekian. He very much resembles his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings, as well as being much larger than Tambourine, with his structure being like his other brother Cymbal. Biography Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Even though he is the shortest-lived son of King Piccolo, up to this point he was the strongest since King Piccolo created him when he was in his prime. King Piccolo spits him out just as Tien Shinhan arrives to try and trap King Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave after Piccolo had assumed control of Earth. Drum attacks Tien, and clobbers him quite easily, and at one point almost traps himself with the technique. Later, when Drum is just about to kill Tien, Goku arrives, and flies at Drum at high speed and kicks him in his skull, temporarily stunning him. Drum regains consciousness and attempts to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku that he should run, but Goku senses Drum's energy and kills him with another single kick to the head, knocking his eyes out of his sockets in a bloody mess. His body is later accidentally destroyed by King Piccolo during his fight with Goku. Video games Drum is an enemy in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, and a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden''and ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Conga, a Mutated Namek fought before Drum, is a palette swap of Drum. Drum appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as one of the strongest bosses and as a playable character, with the additional ability to use the Beam Ray (Cymbal's electric wave technique). His speed is reflected in that it appears that he is teleporting rather than moving. Drum also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (ten S ranks are required to unlock him). His character model makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 during King Piccolo's Blast 2 called "Your name is Drum", where King Piccolo spits out an egg which hatches into Drum, who then attacks the opponent. Voice actors * Japanese: Daisuke Gōri * English: ** Funimation dub: Bob Carter ** Blue Water dub: Dave Pettitt * Latin American dub: Mario Sauret * Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto Trivia * Like his siblings, Drum's name is a pun of a musical instrument: the drum. * Drum was born wearing pants. * Drum and Tambourine are among the few of King Piccolo's spawn who bear any resemblance to ordinary Namekians. There are similarities between Drum and a Warrior-type Namekian who attacks Frieza. * Drum is strangely the first Namekian portrayed with purple blood. In the anime there is a scene where Tien Shinhan punches him in the face and blood comes out of his apparent nose. * Drum is the only one of King Piccolo's sons (besides Piano, who never fights) to not use any ki attacks outside of video games. * Drum and Piano are the only known mutated Namekians without wings. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains